The First Cut is the Deepest
by winglessheartscan'tfly
Summary: ok so evil dark twisted muse kinda assaulted this fic ... not how i wanted but I still like it, go ahead ... read it ... you know you want to ... FYI this is SLASH! you no likey? then go away :  others enjoy :


A/N: ok so this idea popped into my head after a really bad breakup i had a while back ... yeah yeah boohoo for me the breakup is so cliche watev if it works do it I say :) anywhoo disclaimer? yeah ... i don't own jack shit and probably never will ... i kinda live on sites like this lol ... i need a life :(

Additional warnings: darkish start, self harm, adult themes ...

The First Cut is the Deepest

Jacob shivered as the razor stung and bit its way across his heated flesh. He lifted his hand and began a second line the scarlet liquid coming to the surface as the wound tried to heal as quickly as he made it. He continued drawing blood, slicing faster and deeper, determined to leave a lasting mark. Within moments his arm was flailing wildly, blood spraying from his arm as the blade flashed in a silvery red arc through the air. ~Even I won't survive this forever~ he thought as he began to notice the gashes healing slower and slower. ~I'm sorry Bella but its better this way, easier for everyone involved. ~  
As dusk was settling over the reservation Quil and Embry headed over to their friends house to see why he hadn't made any contact that day. Truth be told they were worried about him. They knew how much Bella had meant to him and they knew from experience how much he would be hurting.  
The boys grew wary as they approached Jake's house and the smell of blood wafted over them.  
"Jake?" Quil called. "What's goin on?"  
Silence greeted him and he began to worry even more. "Jake!" Embry called. "Come on man stop fuckin around and answer us!"  
The boys rushed into Jake's house and nearly gagged, the smell of blood getting stronger with every step they took towards Jake's bathroom.  
"Jake!" Quil called rushing in. He froze when he saw Jake lying in a pool of blood far too large for any regular human being. "Embry! Call the Cullen doc Jake needs help!" he turned to Embry, who looked like he'd just been sucker punched in the gnads "NOW!" Quil barked.  
Embry sprung into action slipping his cell out and punching in the Doctors number. "Hey, it's Embry. Jake needs medical treatment like right now it's urgent!" he rattled off before the voice on the other end ever said more than a simple hello.  
"We'll be there as soon as we can manage." Carlisle said before he snapped his phone closed. "Who's here that can help me care for an injured wolf?" he called into the house.  
Emmett jumped down the stairs. "The others are going for a hunt and Edward is with Bella." Emmett said sadly.  
"I know Rose leaving you hurts Emmett but she was right you two just had too many differences." Carlisle said softly. "Will you come with me? It's Jake he needs medical help for something"  
"Yeah" Emmett said following Carlisle at a sprint as the doctor gathered his bag and dashed off to the reservation.  
Emmett and Carlisle stopped at the scent of blood. "You don't think …." Emmett trailed off.  
"I think he might have" Carlisle confirmed gravely.  
The vampires walked into the wolf's home and to the obvious center of commotion. Carlisle immediately assessed the situation and let out a soft sigh. "He'll live I believe, but for now my son and I need space to work. Will you two go alert your pack and keep people out of this house until we can patch him up and clean up the blood?" he asked smoothly.  
Quil and Embry nodded and wandered back out the door, still in slight shock over what their friend had done.

Jake began to stir groggily and realized immediately the feeling of an IV in his arm. He quickly thought back wondering what the occasion was this time and groaned as his brain resurfaced the memory of Bella telling him that she was marrying Edward.  
"So you live?" Emmett asked softly "Carlisle's explaining your condition to the pack and your father, in the living room. I'm on guard duty to ensure you don't do that again" Emmett said softly "You're lucky you know, to have it so easy."  
"Easy!" Jake snarled "Nothing about my life is fucking easy!" he snapped.  
"Your near death was. Had you put just a few more gashes and it would have worked. Breathing creatures suck" Emmett grumbled.  
"And why is that?" Jake growled softly.  
"Because you can die at whim virtually" he whispered.  
"What's your deal?" Jacob snapped grumpily.  
"My deal?" Emmett repeated hollowly. "My deal is that my wife of eighty years left me because "'we have too many differences'" he laughed bitterly.  
Jacob sent a piercing gaze at the vampire to try and see if he was being mocked after losing the only woman he'd loved.  
He met the golden gaze fiercely for a moment and found honesty and hurt and a kindred soul when suddenly he felt his world shift out of focus and all that mattered was that Emmett was sad. All that mattered to Jake was to make Emmett happy at all costs, no matter the risk. "SHIT!" Jake yelped as he realized what had just happened "Shit shit shit shit shit!" he swore.  
Emmett blinked slowly as his world settled back into place. "DID YOU JUST FUCKING IMPRINT ON ME?" he yelled, jumping back from the wolf.  
"I think I might have" Jake said softly.  
The door was suddenly flew open and the entire wolf pack tried to crowd into Jake's small room, glaring at Emmett in accusation. "What's going on?" Sam snapped, while Paul growled out, "What have you done leech?"  
The pack froze as Jake growled low in his throat glaring daggers at them as they crowded his mate. "Back off" he snarled the timbre of his voice carry the clear order of an alpha.  
The pack froze; even Sam took a step back at the unexpected ferocity in Jake's tone. "What's going on Jake?" he asked in a much more civil tone.  
"Do not threaten my mate again" Jake growled the alpha in his voice growing stronger, causing most of the pack to cower down from the sheer amount of venom and power lacing his tone. Sam blinked and stepped back farther.  
"Jake?" Bella's voice was clearly audible in the eerie silence following Jake's unopposed order to the pack. "What happened?"  
"Nothing Bells" he said softly "I'm tired, I think I'm going to take a nap." He yawned widely."Em, will you stay and make sure they don't bother me for a while?" Jake asked, the sleepiness showing his vulnerability.  
"Of course Jake" Emmett said as he turned and gave a stern glance to the crowd of people that were suddenly far too close to his mate. He growled softly. "My mate asked you politely to leave." He said advancing slowly and backing the group out the door before shutting it softly. "What are we gonna do about this?" he asked Jake gesturing vaguely between the wolf and himself.  
"Worry about it later?" Jake childishly asked as the morphine in his IV kicked in. "Come lay with me?" he asked softly. "It's too hot in here."  
Emmett smiled softly at the young wolf and climbed onto the bed with him.

"What was that?" Seth asked quietly.  
"I think Jake imprinted on the big guy" Leah said, still in shock from the crushing weight of Jake's command.  
Sam sat down softly on the couch.  
"Sam?" Embry ventured quietly "You okay dude?"  
Sam gave a small nod, but said nothing.  
"Will someone please tell me what the hell's going on?" Bella finally snapped out.  
"You broke Jake's heart, he tried to kill himself, the doc and big man came and saved him and now Jake's being all protective and alpha like over his new mate." Quil said "Good enough explanation?"  
"Wait, are you trying to blame this on me?" Bella asked incredulously.  
"No, of course not sweetie," Leah said in a sickeningly sweet voice that practically oozed sarcasm "We're just saying you were the root problem" she finished.  
"How?" Bella asked.  
"Umm possibly because Jake was hopelessly in love with you?" Seth snorted derisively.  
"Is this how it feels when I order you guys around?" Sam asked hoarsely.  
"Yeah" Leah snapped "It sucks to have no choice doesn't it?" she looked at him sadly "Just because you can read us with the whole pack mind thing doesn't mean you understand. Do you now?" she asked softly.  
"Yeah I think I do" Sam muttered "sorry guys"  
"It's an alpha's job dude don't sweat it" Paul chipped in.  
Bella, during this had slipped away, furious with the pack for trying to blame Jake's attempted suicide on her. She growled aloud as she clambered into her truck and left. Along the drive home, she swore off the pack for scorning her.

Jake awoke to a cool body pressed against his heated one in the most delicious ways. He hummed contentedly, snuggling closer, and closing his eyes again.  
Emmett laughed softly and brought a hand up to stroke Jake's short hair. "I wish you'd grow it back out" he said softly, 'It looked nice when it was long', he thought to himself.  
"'Kay" Jake whispered softly "This won't be easy will it?"  
Emmett laughed again. "No, No it won't be." He smiled as he kissed the top of Jake's head. "But it'll be worth it won't it?" he asked, worry adding a slight inflection to his tone.  
Jake lifted his head and pressed his lips to Emmett's tenderly. The innocent kiss ignited a spark somewhere inside of them and within seconds they were drowning in each other's lips. Emmett took the initiative and nipped lightly at Jake's lower lip, taking the opportunity to thrust his tongue into his mate's mouth when he gasped in surprise.  
When Jake finally pulled back for air there was a bright blush tinting his cheeks, and a warmth in his body tenting somewhere else entirely.  
Emmett smirked as he felt the hardening length brush against his own stiffening cock. He sucked in a lungful of oxygen before he captured Jake's lips in a bruising kiss. As Jake began to need air Emmett breathed his held lungful into Jake's mouth, prompting Jake to exhale the used air through his nose. Jake smiled slightly into the kiss as he realized that they could literally kiss for hours without breaking it to breathe.  
Emmett reluctantly released Jake's lips in favor of his jaw, and eventually worked his way to his lover's neck. He gently kissed Jake's frantic pulse.  
"Nervous?" he asked playfully placing chill inducing kisses up and down Jake's throat.  
"Not really" Jake said "but a little yeah"  
"I promise not to hurt you" Emmett said quietly.  
Jake laughed "That's not my concern, I trust you not too."  
"Then why are you nervous?" Emmett asked curiously.  
"Because I'm scared that you're as cold there as you are everywhere else" Jake snickered.  
Emmett let out a soft chuckle. "Definitely worth it" Emmett said as he began kissing his way down Jake's bare chest.  
Jake shivered as the cold mouth attached itself to his left nipple and began sucking and nipping softly. He inhaled sharply as Emmett nipped a little harder.  
"Sorry" Emmett murmured.  
"Do that again" Jake gasped.  
Emmett quirked an eyebrow at him but complied with the request.  
Jake gasped as Emmett bit him again, arching up into the cold body above him as his hands came up to grip at Emmett's head tenderly. "Harder" he panted.  
Emmett smirked around Jake's nipple before he bit it again, simultaneously bringing his hand up to tweak the other nipple.  
"Fuck yesss" Jake hissed in pleasure. Moaning as Emmett continued to bite and twist his nipples.  
Emmett continued to twist Jacob's nipples as he began to kiss his way across the wolf's chiseled abs, slowly heading lower.  
Jake nearly screamed as Emmett's cold lips pressed against his curls. He began to toss as Emmett kissed his way up the shaft before bestowing a kiss upon the tip. His hips jerked up in an effort to regain the sensation of the sinfully cold lips.  
Emmett grinned as he flicked out his tongue and swiped up the first pearly drop of precum that began to flow from Jake's cock. He pulled his tongue back savoring the salty, spicy flavor that was vaguely woodsy, and entirely Jacob. He leaned forward and sucked just the head into his mouth, coaxing a short, high pitched yelp from his lover. He slowly sucked harder drawing Jake's girth as deep as he could before running his tongue across the spongy flesh, reveling in the delicious taste of Jake's manhood. Emmett pulled back slowly, sucking harder, and tweaking the almost forgotten nipples. Jake truly did scream when Emmett suddenly dove all the way to the base of his cock and twisted his nipples. He continued to moan and thrust his hips as his enlarged organ swelled even more as it ruptured catapulting him into the realms of pure bliss. Jake's head thrashed back again the pillow as stars burst before his eyes. As his earth shattering orgasm began to subside, he lay gasping for breath for a few minutes, before Emmett slid back up his body and captured his lips in another bruising, but short kiss.  
"Want more?" Emmett purred seductively, eyes lidded heavily with lust.  
Unable to speak through his panting, Jake merely nodded and sucked the offered fingers deep into his mouth, saturating them with his saliva as he swirled his tongue around them. Emmett pulled them out with an audible 'pop' and lowered his hand to work one teasing finger into Jake's resisting entrance.  
Jake stiffened at the feeling of the foreign object but relaxed as Emmett whispered into his ear to. Jake tensed again at the intense cold burning feeling that came when Emmett pressed in to his first knuckle.  
Emmett waited for Jake to relax slowly working the tips of his fingers in soothing motions across Jake's stomach and slowly pressing deeper into his channel as the muscle relaxed. Emmett worked his finger slowly twisting and bending it gently to relax the taunt muscles. He slowly added a second and eventually a third finger as Jake relaxed and began to push down attempting to get more of Emmett inside of him.  
"More" Jake whined "Harder"  
Emmett pulled his fingers out and spat on his hand several times and smeared it onto his own aching he positioned himself at his lovers entrance and slowly pushed in a few centimeters at a time.  
Jake gasped in pain; this was a lot more that just two or three fingers he felt himself stretching tight around Emmett's cold hard shaft. Emmett paused to allow Jake to relax and when Jake began to move his hips in small circles he slowly pushed in the rest of the way.  
Jake yelped as the cold flat skin of Emmett's stomach rested against his balls. Emmett slowly pulled back growling as the hot sheath squeezed him. He tried not to thrust too hard or grip too tight but he knew he would leave bruises. This was like nothing he'd ever experienced before, the warm supple heat a stark contrast to the cold hard granite he had grown accustomed to. Jake hissed as Emmett once again began to nibble and suckle his nipples, all the while thrusting harder and faster into him.  
Emmett changed his angle slightly and Jacob screeched in ecstasy arching up off the bed. Emmett grinned and strove to hit that spot again. Within moments he had robbed Jake of coherent speech, all he could do was scream as Emmett drilled his prostate over and over again, each time bringing him closer and closer to his climax. On impulse Jake leaned up and bit down gently on Emmett's earlobe, rolling and sucking it between his teeth. The scalding heat and pleasure that Emmett felt rushed directly to his groin and he bit down on his lip to keep from blowing his load right then and there. He shifted his angle to match Jake's new position and thrust even faster, bringing a hand down to grip Jake's shaft tenderly.  
He gave a few quick pumps and Jake whimpered coming undone in his arms biting and sucking harder on Emmett's ear as his inner walls undulated against him, pushing him beyond his peak. Emmett growled as his release flooded his system. Both spent they flopped onto the bed and snuggled into each other.  
"I almost love you" Jake teased.  
"I almost love you too." Emmett said kissing his wolf pup as they drifted off to sleep.


End file.
